blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Godbreaker (5e Class)
Note: This is meant to be a rework of the Planestriker class. It's highly unadvised you use Planestriker instead of Godbreaker. The Godbreaker A bulky man with a massive greataxe steps up to a group of Gnolls, in an instant, his Axe is charged with Voidic energy as he teleports forward in an explosion of energy, he quickly sweeps up the terrified gnolls as his God looks on, pleased. A dragonborn charges her swords with lightning, and rushes up to a powerful necromancer, she slams both her swords right onto his head, calling down a massive bolt of lightning to incinerate him, and his massive undead army he has built. A furious lance-wielding half-orc, mounted on a gryphon, rides to attack a lazy deity's head. She leaps off the gryphon and manages to slide her lance's blade all the way down the god's body, nearly splitting him in half. Godbreakers are similar to Clerics and Paladins, in that they worship a god and use their power to fuel themselves. However, Godbreakers are usually more akin to barbarians than the other two, using the might of the divine simply to smash apart their God's foes, rather than healing or redeeming. Godbreakers are not named such for nothing however, and can become powerful enough to rival deities in sheer might. Playing a Godbreaker As a godbreaker, you should consider yourself similar to a mix of a barbarian and a cleric. Like a barbarian, you are most likely going to be on the absolute front lines, taking and dealing damage. But like a cleric, your relationship with your god is paramount. (Unless you go Anti-God route or godless route in which case...scratch the relationship thing, you're just an arcane barbarian.) Creating a Godbreaker Class Features As a Godbreaker you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Godbreaker level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Godbreaker level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields Weapons: Simple and Martial Weapons Tools: None Saving Throws: Strength, Wisdom Skills: Choose 2 from Arcana, Athletics, History, Insight, Religion, and Survival. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a martial melee weapon and a shield or (b) two martial weapons * (a) five handaxes or (b'') any simple melee weapon * (a) a scholar's pack or (b) a monster hunter's pack * (''a) leather armor and a simple melee weapon or (b'') scale mail '''Table: The Godbreaker' Fighting Style You adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Protection When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier. Wisdom of the Norse Your years of nordic or norse-like training has allowed you to apply your natural wisdom to other mental aspects. When you make a Intelligence or Charisma saving throw, you may use your reaction to add your Wisdom modifier instead of Intelligence or Charisma. Note that this will not add your proficiency bonus unless you have proficiency in the save you are replacing. Spellcasting By 2nd level, you have learned to draw on divine magic through communication with a god or godly being. Preparing and Casting Spells The Godbreaker table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells. To cast one of your godbreaker spells of 1st level or higher, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of godbreaker spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the godbreaker spell list. When you do so, choose a number of godbreaker spells equal to your Wisdom modifier + half your godbreaker level, rounded down (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Casting a spell doesn't remove it from your list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of godbreaker spells requires time spent in prayer and rituals: at least 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your godbreaker spells, since their power comes from your wisdom in the ways of how the gods function. You use your Wisdom whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a godbreaker spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier * Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Spellcasting Focus You can use a holy symbol or magical weapon as a spellcasting focus for your godbreaker spells. Divine Service Beginning at 2nd level, you gain boons from the divine source of your power, for your deeds. Your choice grants you features at 2nd, 7th, 10th, 15th, and 20th levels. Included at the bottom of this page are the Thundershaker's Servant, Trickster's Servant, Voidbreaker's Servant, and Godless archetypes. The bonus spells from your archetype are always considered prepared and do not count against your total number of prepared spells. Unbreakable Will Starting at 3rd level, your will allows you to resist the temptations on your emotions more easily than others. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed and frightened. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Champion's Call Starting at 6th level, your very voice can cause others to tremble. You have advantage on Intimidation checks on creatures that understand at least one language you know, and when you force a creature to make a saving throw against an effect that would frighten them, they have disadvantage on the save. Viking Rush At 11th level, your blood boils like the gods and warriors of the cold arctic, empowering your steps with each stride. Your land movement speed increases by 10 feet. Valhalla's Critical Starting at 14th level, you can roll one additional damage die when determining the extra damage for a critical hit with a weapon or melee spell attack. Glory in Death Starting at 18th level, your warlike will allows you to keep fighting even when lesser men would be slain. If you drop to 0 hit points and don't die outright, you can make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw. If you succeed, you drop to 1 hit point instead. Each time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 5. When you finish a short or long rest, the DC resets to 10. Thundershaker's Servant Godbreakers that are servants of the thundershaker are servants of gods and beings of the storm, and are typically the most common type of godbreaker, and the most iconic. Bonus Spells *when learned from this spell list and no other sources, you may only summon air elementals and steam mephits Thunderstrike At 2nd level, when you choose this archetype, you gain the ability to channel the energy of the storms and unleash it on a foe. When you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, you can expend one spell slot to deal lightning damage to the target, in addition to the weapon’s damage. The extra damage is 2d8 for a 1st-level spell slot, plus 1d8 for each spell level higher than 1st, to a maximum of 5d8. The damage increases by 1d8 if the target is a giant. Stormbreak Starting at 7th level, your weapons are charged to make enemies go flying. After landing two successful weapon attacks on an enemy, the enemy must succeed on a Strength saving throw against your spell save DC. On a failed save, it takes thunder damage equal to half your godbreaker level, and is pushed back 10 feet away from you. Blood of Lightning Starting at 10th level, you gain resistance to lightning-type and thunder-type damage. Additionally, if an effect would cause a creature to drain your blood, they take lightning damage equal to your godbreaker level. Call of the Storm At 15th level, you have a flying speed equal to your current walking speed whenever you are not underground or indoors. God's Lightning At 20th level, your source of power allows you to channel it once in a while, to destroy a target. After making a successful melee weapon attack on a creature, you can choose to force it to make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, the creature takes 8d8 lightning damage, taking half on a success. Creatures within 20 feet of the creature aside from yourself must make Dexterity saving throws, taking 4d8 lightning damage on a failed save and half on a success. You may choose a number of affected creatures equal to your Wisdom modifier (min 1) that take no damage from this feature. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Trickster's Servant Godbreakers that are servants of the trickster are servants of gods and beings of trickery and chaos, typically Loki or Presto, and are known for being unpredictable. Bonus Spells Master of Trickery Starting at 2nd level, you gain the ability to trick others with more ease than others. You have advantage on all Charisma checks made to deceive, confuse, or trick others. You also may cast vicious mockery at will. Clone Shield Starting at 7th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to summon a clone to take a bit of the attack, halving the attack's damage against you. Godly Cloak Beginning at 10th level, you are able to use your divine magic to vanish. As a bonus action, you become invisible until the start of your next turn. You become visible if you attack or cast a spell. The first time you deal damage you deal an additional 1d8 damage of the same damage type. At 15th level, this upgrades to 2d8. You may use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (min 1), which recharges on a long rest. Slinking Darkness At 15th level, as a bonus action you are able to take the Disengage action, and when you do so, you may pass through creatures like an Incorporeal creature, and increase your movement speed by 10 feet. Cane of Trickery Starting at 20th level, your god allows you to temporarily use a divine weapon, a symbol of trickery, a giant curved cane with a blade on the end. As a bonus action, you may summon a Cane of Trickery to your hand, for 1 minute, and may dismiss it as a bonus action. It deals 1d10 bludgeoning damage, and has the reach, finesse, ''and ''versatile (1d12) properties, and also does the following when you have it equipped. * You get critical hits on both rolls of 20 and 1. * On a critical hit, you deal additional poison damage equal to 1/2 your godbreaker level. * Once per turn, when you have advantage on the attack roll of a melee weapon attack with your cane of trickery, you deal an additional 1d6 bludgeoning damage. After using this feature, you may not use it until you take a long rest. Godbreaker Spell List 1st Level * Compelled Duel * Divine Favor * Guiding Bolt * Heroism * Inflict Wounds * Jump * Longstrider * Searing Smite * Shield * Shield of Faith 2nd Level * Branding Smite * Enhance Ability * Flame Blade * Magic Weapon * Spiritual Weapon * Zone of Truth 3rd Level * Crusader's Mantle * Elemental Weapon * Haste * Phantom Steed * Sending * Spirit Guardians * Tongues 4th Level * Divination * Faithful Hound * Fire Shield * Guardian of Faith * Staggering Smite * Stoneskin 5th Level * Cone of Cold * Contact Other Plane * Flame Strike * Legend Lore * Reincarnate * Wall of Stone Category:Hall of Shame